Can't Fight The Moonlight
by hotflower06
Summary: Songfic, Darien can't stay mad with Serena especially with a full moon


Darien dialed Serena's number, but once again he got Serena's voice mail.

"Hi, it's Serena sorry I'm not here at the moment, please leave a message," her voice mail said. Then went the beep

"Hey Serena, its Darien call me back once you get this," Darien said into his phone.

_Again? Where is she?_ Darien asked himself as he ran down the street; he had been out all night looking for Serena. She had missed they're date and apart from being angry Darien had began to worry it was so unlike Serena not to call, if she couldn't make the date.

Darien had called the rest of the scouts but they hadn't seen Serena since school got let out. Darien began to worry more and more and began debating on calling Serena's house sure her dad would probably answer the phone but wasn't it better than running around by himself looking for help?

After a few minutes of debating he decided to go to her house instead but his plans were interrupted when the sky decided to open up and rain fell down on Darien.

_Oh great rain, I'll head home and get an umbrella_ he decided, he jogged back to his apartment building trying to keep himself as dry as possible. After he got out of the elevator he went into his apartment, his radio was on and Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rhymes started.

_**Under a lovers' sky **_

Darien felt a cold breeze move across the room and noticed the door to the porch was open. He walked over to see Serena standing on the porch gazing at the full moon, ignoring the rain splattering on her face.

_**Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until **_

"Serena," breathed Darien walking over to his girlfriend his worry disappeared as he glanced at the beautiful girl standing on his porch.

Serena turned at her name and smiled at Darien, she seemed unbothered by the rain as it slid down her cheeks.

"I was so worried," Darien said after pulling Serena into a hug._**  
Til the sun goes down  
**_"I'm sorry I missed our date, I was at detention, and then I had to help work on a project with my group. And when I tried to phone you I realized my cell phone was still on my bed side table," Serena said her eyes filled with worry.

"Shh," Darien said putting his finger to her lips, this movement relaxed Serena._**  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
**_Then Darien crashed his lips unto hers, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and backed up until her back was on the porch railing. They broke apart both panting as they tried to regain their breath.

"You had me worried," Darien said looking down at her hypnotizing blue eyes, he tried to remember why he was worried and angry a few seconds ago but all reasonable thought seemed to out of grasp at that moment._**  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
**_Serena felt a longing boil up inside of her and this time Serena leaned into Darien and kissed him with full force, while locking her arms tighter around his neck, until it was an unbreakable hold.

In that kiss he forgot almost all his worries and anger he had felt a few minutes ago.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
**_Once they broke free from the kiss again Serena leaned her head back on the railing looking at the moon again.

"It is so beautiful," Darien said, looking up at the full moon as well then back at his Princess.

_**Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
**_"But not as beautiful as you," Darien said looking down at Serena his eyes only filled with love no longer the anger and worry which had now become a distant past to either of the two.

Serena felt her heart melt at the look in Darien's eyes; they were filled with so much love for her. She knew her own eyes reflected an emotion very similar to his.

"You know I'm sorry right?" Serena asked pulling Darien inside with her.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
**_"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'm still not upset over this," Darien said trying to pretend he was still completely mift but another look at her, he found it too hard to resist._**  
There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart **_

"What?" asked Serena, when Darien hadn't quit staring at her.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you were in the moons light," Darien said in awe.

Serena took this comment as an insult "I'm only beautiful in the moon's light?" she asked offended at her boyfriend's comment. She turned around from him on the couch her mouth in a pout and her arms crossed against her chest.

Darien looked confused at his girlfriend's actions but once he realized what he had said._**  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
**_He pulled Serena's face toward him "I wasn't insulting you, I meant that I was shocked that you could ever be more beautiful then you are now, but the moon has proved me wrong," Darien said. He looked deeply into her blue eyes, slowly her arms pulled away from her chest and wrapped around Darien's broad shoulders. Then her lips changed from a pout into a huge smile, that only she could make.

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
**_It was now Serena's turn to feel the moon's power, even though right now her back was turn to the moon she could still see its bright light in the dark velvet sky. And feel it's power as it ran through her veins a feeling she had felt more clearly when she was her past self; Princess Serenity.

But the moon wasn't only giving her extreme powers in her own physical strength, but also the power to make her boyfriend Darien melt at her feet. But now also she was beginning to feel like jello too. Maybe it was Darien's doing or maybe it was the moon whatever it was there was defiantly something in the air tonight._**  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss **_

Serena hadn't realized but she was slowly leaning closer and closer towards Darien. Darien noticed and moved those few inches that were between them and kissed her.

This kiss was nothing they ever experienced it was filled with such love and want, so different._**  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark **_

For the first time in a while, everything felt so new and different and as the kiss began to deepen. All the negativity that had been between the two had slowly disappeared. And as the song played on in the background so did the kiss._**  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
**_Neither of them had expected the end of the night; Darien had come to his apartment worried and angry. Worried over his missing love, and angry because she hadn't called about a cancelation or reason for being late.

Serena had come to the apartment in search of Darien but when he wasn't there. She put matters into her own hands to make sure he wouldn't, be so angry that there was still a possibility of a date. So she stood outside to watch for him as time went by and she became inpatient and turned on the radio.

But when Darien saw Serena again under the full moon he forgot all his worries and anger, and Serena smiled they both had they're date under the full moon and what a special date it ended up to be._**  
Don't try then  
You're never gonna win  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart**_

AN: I hoped you liked it, this is my first songfic, I own nothing.


End file.
